1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to blanket anchor structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved blanket anchor apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the securement of a blanket relative to a beach environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blankets as typically utilized in outdoor events such as upon a beach are subject to displacement due to wind, manual manipulation, and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for anchoring structure that is selectively mounted about a periphery of an associated blanket to secure the blanket relative to the beach environment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.